Plumes et bouteilles
by Finelame86
Summary: 2eme épisode d'une trilogie d'Alphie après Fiches et Prises. Cette fois c'est Mme Weasley qui discute avec Ginny de La Chose.


Plumes et bouteilles d'encre

            En tournant dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley revoyait nerveusement la discussion dans sa tête. Que devait-elle dire ? Ne psa dire ? Comment devez-vous parler à un enfant de cela ? Ginny était-elle prête à entendre tout cela ? Molly était-elle prête elle-même à lui expliquer ? Tout cela la rendait très perplexe, donc Molly continuerait de ranger encore la cuisine déjà rangée comme excuse pour ne pas parler à Ginny.

Elle s'était arrêtée en entendant Arthur descendre les escaliers. Est ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Avait-il discuté avec Ron ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et le vit se sourire avec amusement. Il inclina la tête et se dirigea dehors vers son atelier. Molly le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait espérée qu'il lui aurait dit comment ça s'était passé. Mais comme d'habitude, Arthur ne lui avait pas dit mot de tout cela. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, pourquoi l'aurait –il fait maintenant ? Molly savait qu'Arthur avait eu 'la conversation' avec tous les garçons.

Tout avait commencé avec Bill et cette lettre que Molly avait accidentellement trouvé dans la poche de ses robes d'écoles à la fin de sa sixième année à Hogwarts. Elle l'avait seulement lu pour savoir si c'était un document important que Bill devait garder. Dans cette lettre, une fille remerciait Bill pour la belle nuit et lui avait promis que tout irait mieux la prochaine fois. Molly se rappela le froid qui l'avait envahie comme elle avait lu ces mots_: "Je suis heureus que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un de spécial !"_

Son fils…son bébé…n'en était plus un ! Molly avait alors insisté pour qu'Arthur parle à Bill et ensuite aux autres garçons avant qu'ils n'aient sauté le pas. Arthur avait été si nerveux ! Molly avait rit sous cape en voyant son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la lettre.

-          Molly, tu as dû mal comprendre. Il n'a sûrement…il n'a pas…

Arthur lui avait alors dit que puisqu'il avait franchi le pas, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller lui parler de ça. Mais elle avait insistée et Arthur avait parlé à Bill. Mais il n'avait jamais dit à Molly ce qu'il leur disait. Il disait juste "C'est fait". Comme chaque garçon y était passé, Molly pensait qu'Arthur se détendrait pour la conversation, mais il avait semblé plus nerveux que jamais, hier soir quand elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait parlé à Ron.

C'était là qu'Arthur l'avait surprise. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait parler à Ginny. Maintenant c'était à Molly d'être nerveuse. Elle était sur que Ginny ne l'avait pas fait, mais ça ne le rendait pas plus facile pour autant. Et puisque Harry les rejoindrait au Terrier dans quelques jours, Molly devait lui parler bientôt, ou ça pourrait être trop tard ! Elle secoua la têt à cette pensée. Non, Harry ne forcerait jamais Ginny à faire ce genre de choses si tôt. Mais Molly était quand même inquiète. Harry était un adolescent. Et si quelqu'un savait l'état d'esprit que donnait les hormones, c'était bien Molly Weasley…elle qui avait élevé 6 garçons!

En réfléchissant, Molly rangea sa baguette magique et alla vers la chambre de sa file. Elle remarqua que la porte était légerement entrouverte. Ginny était couchée sur le ventre sur son lit, tenant une lettre devant elle. Un sourire espiègle dansait sur son visage. Les pieds croisés en l'air se balançaient légerement comme elle relisait la lettre. Molly sourit. Ce devait être une lettre d'Harry, pensa-t'elle. Bien, plus de quartier.Rassemblant son courage, Molly frappa à la porte.Ginny se retourna, légerement effrayée, mais souria.

-          Oh, bonjour Maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Molly entra dans la pièce, remarquant que Ginny n'avait pas encore déballé toutes ses affaires scolaires. Elle ne laissait rien trainer. Ginny avait un peu de Percy, elle était ordonnée.

-          Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais.

-          Je suis en grand silence. Elle regarda la lettre dans ses mains.

Molly pinça les lèvres et se décida à la question.

-          Ginny chérie, c'est une lettre de qui ?

Ginny regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte. Un petit soupir s'échappa lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur la lettre.

-          Harry

C'était presqu'un chuchotement.

Molly mit les jambes de Ginny sur le côté et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Ginny s'assit en se gardant bien de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

-          Ca voudrait dire que Harry a finalement ouvert les yeux et remarqué ma merveilleuse fille ?, demanda Molly.

Ginny inclina la tête en jouant avec la lettre. Molly posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginny, qui leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

-          Que dit-il ?, demanda Molly.

Ginny haussa les épaules et refixa les yeux sur la lettte.

-          Oh, ce n'est pas la lettre très romantique dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Mais il dit qu'il est impatient de me vois cet été et qu'il espère que Ron n'est pas…ben…ennuy

-          Qu'il t'aime ?, finit Molly pour elle. 

Ginny inclina timidement la tête et pencha son visage, maintenant rose vers ses genoux.Molly sentit son cœur bondir à la pensée que sa petite dernière…sa seule fille…est regardée par le garçon de ses rêves. Ca devait ressembler à un conte de fée pour Ginny ! Moly sourit largement à sa fille et dit

-          Ginny chérie, je pense que c'est le moment d'avoir une conversation toi et moi.

-          A propos d'Harry ?, demanda Ginny, étonnant quelque peu Molly.

-          He bien, pas d'Harry particulièrement masi des garçons en général.

Un gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de Ginny, qui rosit à nouveau. Molly poursuivit avec l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé avant.

-          Ginny chérie, les garçons et les filles ressemblent à des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre.

-          Des plumes ?, Ginny semblait plutôt perplexe.

-          Toi, comme les filles, tu es une bouteille d'encre

-          Et Harry une plume ?, Ginny sembla plutôt amusée à cette pensée et gloussa de nouveau.

-          Laisse moi t'expliquer. Quand une bouteille d'encre est toute neuve et n'a encore jamais été ouverte auparavant, il y a un cachet au-dessus. Ce cachet empêche l'encre de se renverser. Maintenant, qu'arrive t'il lorsqu'on casse le cachet d'une bouteille trop tôt ? Quand nous en avons déjà ouvert une ?

-          Une des bouteilles sèche ?, Ginny ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ou cela allait la mener.

-            Exactement, Molly regarda Ginny dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien comprendre ce point, ET elle devient inutille désormais. Elle a été gaspillée.

Molly vit la compréhension sur le visage de Ginny et sa bouche commençait à s'ouvrir.

-            Maintenant, quant aux plumes…elles ont toutes des formes et des tailles différentes. Certaines sont longues et minces. D'autres sont courtes et plus trapues.

Ginny l'interrompit.

-          J'aime celles qui sont longues et épaisses à la fin pour une prise plus facile. Elle sont aussi plus maniables pour aller plus vite, parce que…

Ginny s'arrêta, comprenant soudain ce qu'elle disait et ce que ça impliquait. Molly laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant l'horreurexprimée sur le visage de Ginny.

-          Oh Maman ! Tu sais que je parle d'une vrai plume. Je ne parlais pas de…enfin…je n'ai jamais…jamais…

Molly rit de nouveau et la tranquillisa.

-          Je sais, Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire des autres plumes !

Ginny inclina la tête et Molly continua.

-          Il y a autre chose que je veux que tu comprennes. Ce cachet sur la bouteille d'encre…Comment va t'on le casser ?

-          Oh c'est facile…tu le pousses juste avec le bout de la plume.

Ginny mit sa main sur sa bouche presqu'à l'instant même où les mots sortaaient. Après un moment, Ginny haleta.

-          Maman !

Molly se pencha vers elle et dit à voix basse :

-          Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Giny se rongeait les ongles maintenant. Elle regarda Molly et demanda timidement :

-          Ca fait mal ?

-            Seulement la première fois et pendant un instant, c'est tout. Une fois que la bouteille d'encre a été ouverte, c'est beaucoup plus facile à la plume d'arriver à l'encre.

Elle sourit à Ginny.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-          Mais Maman, parfois on doit vraiment…euh…forcer la plume sur le cachet. Tu sais que parfois il ne s'ouvrira pas bien !

-          Bon point, dit Molly, et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cas, quand tu forces trop la plume sur le cachet ?

-          Ben je finis par y arriver mais je renverse de l'encre partout.

Molly inclina la tête.

-            Justement, c'est un désastre. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas être évité avec les vraies plumes et bouteilles d'encre…mais Ginny promet moi que tu ne laisseras jamais quelqu'un forcer ton cachet.

Ginny sourit et promit. Molly voulut finir sur une bonne note, elle continua donc avec le dernier point.

-            Maintenant Ginny, je ne veut pas te faire peur avec tout ça. Je veux juste que tu saches la vérité et que tu y sois préparée. Tu te souviens la première fois que tu as essyé d'écrire avec une plume ?, Ginny inclina la tête et laissa finir Molly, tu était très tachée, n'est-ce pas ? He bien, c'est comme ça pour la plupart des gens. Mais une fois que tu as trouvé le truc et la plume faite pour toi, tu peut faire une belle écriture ! Tu peut créer des choses magnifiques !

-          Comme d'autre plumes et bouteilles d'encre, dit Ginny pratique

-          Oh s'il te plait ! Pas tant que vous serez beaucoup plus vieux !

-          Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, Harry et moi avons encore un long chemin à faire.

Maintenant Ginny riait.

-          Bien, je l'espère. Vous êtes tous les deux très jeune, dit Molly de sa voix la plus maternelle.

Mais il y avait encore autre chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

-          Je peut te demander…est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ?

Le visage de Ginny devint écarlate et elle sourit timidement.

-          En quelque sorte. Il m'a embrassée sur la joue avant que nous descendions du train.

Le cœur de Moly battit plus rapidement, sentant le bonheur de sa fille.

-          C'est bien Ginny, c'est juste comme il doit t'embrasser pour le moment.

-          Je sais.

Molly embrassa le front de Ginny et se leva prête à partir. Avant qu'elle n'ai atteint la porte, cependant, Ginny l'appela pour une dernière question.

- Maman…tu en as parlé avec tous les garçons ?

- Non chérie, c'est ton père qui l'a fait.

- Bien. Tu crois que…Harry…a eu une conversation comme ça ?, balbutia Ginny

- Je ne sais pas chérie. Si ça te rassure, je peux demander à ton père…

- NON !, l'arrêta Ginny, c'est bon. Je me demandais juste…

Molly inclina le tête et quitta la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Ginny se réinstaller pour lire la lettre de Harry.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry avait déjà eu la conversation avec son parrain plus tôt dans l'année.

-          Tout ce que je peux te dire, Harry, c'est de ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait ! Tes amis te le rappelerait à tout jamais !


End file.
